In glass and ceramic manufacturing, nepheline syenite provides alkalies that act as a flux to lower melting temperature of a glass or ceramic mixture, prompting faster melting and fuel savings. In glass, nepheline syenite powder also supplies aluminum which gives improved thermal endurance, increases chemical durability and increases resistance to scratching and breaking. Furthermore nepheline syenite powder is used as a filler or extender in paints, coatings, plastics and paper. It is a desirable material because it contains no free silica and still functions as effectively as a free silica based filler or extender. The material is an inorganic oxide having mechanical characteristics similar to the free silica material for which it is a substitute. It has been available for years in fine grains as disclosed in an 1938 article by C. J. Koenig entitled Some Fundamental Properties of Nephelene Syenite which is incorporated by reference herein. These mechanical properties involve the use of a fine grain particulate form of nepheline syenite powder which is abrasive. Consequently, the granular nepheline syenite has a tendency to abrade and erode rapidly equipment used in processing the end product employing the nepheline syenite powder. It has been determined that by reducing the particle size of any organic oxide material, such as nepheline syenite, the abrasive properties of the material are reduced. Consequently, it is common to provide nepheline syenite powder with a relatively small particle size for the purposes of allowing effective dispersion in the product aided by use of the nepheline syenite. Several advantages are realized when dispersing fine grain nepheline syenite in the carrier product. These relate to hardness, gloss and brightness of the final product. Patents disclosing the advantage of using nepheline syenite include Gundlach U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,356, Humphrey U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,057; Hermele U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,507 and Broome U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,474. These representative patents showing the use of fine grain nepheline syenite powder are incorporated by reference herein. They illustrate the advantages of providing this particular inorganic oxide in a variety of grain sizes for a variety of applications. It has been found that nepheline syenite powder having an ultra-fine grain of less than about 10 microns has substantial advantages and drastically increases the usefulness of nepheline syenite powder in various products. This form of nepheline syenite powder is sold by Unimin Corporation of New Canaan, Connecticut as Minex 10. Recently, it has been found experimentally and by testing that nepheline syenite powder with a grain size less than about 6 microns produces drastically improved physical and processing characteristics. These are described in prior application UMEE 200075. Such ultra-fine grain nepheline syenite can be conveyed through manufacturing equipment with very little abrasive wear and substantially enhances many characteristics of the end product utilizing this ultra-fine grain nepheline syenite powder especially when used in paints and other coatings. In an attempt to accomplish this ultra-fine grain particle size of nepheline syenite, the granulated material was wetted and then ground in a slurry condition in a micro grinder. Thereafter, the ultra-fine particles were dried by a rotary kiln or other process drier. The ultra-fine particles however were highly active and tended to agglomerate in the liquid carrier so that the end result contained agglomerations. Thus a number of particles had an effective particle size substantially greater than the desired small particle size of the ultra-fine nepheline syenite powder. Thus, the effectiveness of providing nepheline syenite with a controlled grain size of less than 6 microns has been less than satisfactory until Unimin Corporation developed a system utilizing a dry ball mill and an air classifier. Until that time, a nepheline syenite product with a maximum grain size drastically less than 20 microns for an effective size and particularly less than 5-6 microns for an effective size was not commercially viable until recently made by a dry milling process. After Unimin Corporation, assignee of this application, developed a system for producing an ultra-fine nepheline syenite having a grain size less than 5-6 microns, there was determined to be a substantial commercial need for a system that more efficiently produces this desired ultra-fine nepheline syenite product. The term “less than” a certain grain size in the related art means that at least 99.99% of the particle sizes are less than a designated particle size.